After the Impact
by DancingCorpse0211
Summary: After the third impact, everything was back to normal, all are alive. They seemed not to remember what happened but they know it occured. Some changes, others return and some new people. Nerv is back on business.
1. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion**

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

"Good morning everyone!" Mrs. Honda said as she scanned through some papers on her table. "Umm… okay, today we have a new student transferring from Yoshimura High School…(looks at the door) You may come in, dear."

A brown-haired boy entered the room. Then, Mrs. Honda smiled and whispered to him "Introduce yourself, don't be shy."

"I- I'm Shinji Ikari. Good morning…"

"Okay, then. You may sit down on the chair next to Ms. Soryu."

"Thank you ma'am. " Shinji approached his new seat which he found a little comfortable. He looked around, gazing at the faces of the new people that he has to get used to. The first one he saw, a red-head girl who was not listening to the teacher. Instead she was staring blankly at the window. She still has the bandage on her right eye and on her arm.

'She sure changed after that impact,' he thought. 'It's so surprising that she didn't even notice that her punching bag is back.'

It was a few months after the third impact, and it was amazing how Tokyo was able to rise again as if nothing happened. Asuka still lives with Misato and Shinji was back from another town after being sent there by his father for unknown reasons. And no one ever saw Rei after the Third Impact.

"Toji Suzuhara!" the teacher exclaimed. "You weren't listening again?"

'Toji?' Shinji looked around to see his best friend. He hasn't seen him even before he left.

Toji waved a hand at Shinji then turns back to the teacher. "I'm listening, okay? Enough already! It's only a few minutes away before lunch time!"

"Yeah!" the other students followed. "Come on, Mrs. Honda!"

"Enough!" the teacher shouted. "Mr. Suzuhara, I would like to talk to you after class, do you understand me!"

"Nah, whatever you say." Toji replied.

'Same old Toji…' he thought. 'But… what happened to Asuka? Is she alright? She's acting so strange.'

_After class_

Toji closed the door behind him, the door which leads to Mrs. Honda's office. He was smiling as if he wasn't yelled at inside.

"What happened?" Shinji said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Nothing rare… she just told me the same things she told me yesterday." Toji scratched his head. "Hey, so, how's your life in the town?"

"It's fine. Just fine. I met wonderful people there. And, I go fishing sometimes."

"Come on. Let's have something to eat."

"Okay."

_At the canteen_

"So, you told me you are living with Misato and Asuka in her apartment. I'm going to move there, too."

Toji took a bite from his burger. "Yeah, (chews) I never wanted myself there, you know. I never wanted to live with the evil girl but Misato insisted. She told me that there's a chance that we may pilot the EVAs again." He chewed the last piece of it and drank his orange juice.

"Piloting them, again?" Shinji said as he took a bite from his burger. "I thought all the angels are already destroyed…"

Asuka and Hikari entered the canteen. Shinji and Toji looked at them as they sat not far from the two.

"I wonder… What happened to Asuka, Toji? Why is she like that?" Shinji said as he examined Asuka who stared blankly at the window beside their seat.

Toji shook his head. " I don't know, man. All Misato told me was that when they brought her to the hospital, she barely spoke. She also told me that she would scream sometimes but I don't know why. Well, that's true. Sometimes I can't sleep at night because of her."

"Well, how are you and Hikari?" Shinji said trying to change the topic but still staring at Asuka.

"Hah, Hikari spends more time pitying her friend than with me," Toji placed his hands at the back of his head. "And when we talk alone or whenever we're together, she would always start the conversation about that girl. Oh, girls…" he shook his head.

_After classes at Misato's apartment_

Shinji sat on the couch watching television. Asuka was on her room and it was locked. Misato will be back at 9pm. He can't concentrate on what he is watching; he has many things to think about. He decided to turn off the television. He got his bag and pulled out a book. It was a magazine about NERV. He read it but still, he can't concentrate.

Then, he heard a door open then close. It was Asuka heading for the kitchen. 'I haven't talked to her since I left. I may try talking to her now.' He thought. He followed her.

She was looking inside the fridge. "Hey, Asuka." Shinji said.

Asuka looked at him with a straight face. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hello and ask if you're alright."

"I am." She said then headed for her room and locked it again.

"What's got into her?"

(Doorbell rings)

"I'll get that." He whispered.

He opened the door, it's Toji.

"Hey, pal!" Toji said. He was holding two plastic bags full of groceries. He entered the room. "Misato here yet?"

"No. she's not yet home. Where did you get those?" Shinji said as he took one of it from his friend.

"Misato gave me money to buy some groceries for a week."

"A week?" He wondered. "Why?"

"She said she'll be off for a week. NERV business etc. etc. etc. you know…" he placed the bag on the table. Shinji scanned some of the items. "Oh I almost forgot, she said our allowance was given to Mrs. Honda. We'll just claim it."

"Umm… okay then," Shinji was still looking at the groceries. He spotted something different. "Hold on, Toji this is-"

"Shh! Give me that!" Toji blushed.


	2. Show Me My Existence

A/N: Thank you so much for the time you gave for the reviews! )

Chapter 2:

Toji grabbed it from his blushing and half laughing friend.

"What's that for?" Shinji was holding back his laughter.

"None of your business, Shinji."

"Okay, okay. Now why won't we keep all these groceries and have our dinner." Shinji brought the plastic bags full of groceries to the cabinet in the kitchen.

"You mean, you and evil girl haven't eaten yet?" Toji hid the small plastic in his pocket.

"Well, I think she's not feeling well," Shinji replied and looked at her door. "She locked her door."

"You must get used to that," Toji got something from the fridge. "Been like that ever since she got here." He handed Shinji a bottle of soda. "Hey, I got here a movie. It's a wonderful and thrilling action movie, you've got to see it. Come on."

"Okay then."

Not after thirty minutes, both Shinji and Toji fell asleep from that wonderful and thrilling action movie.

_The next day (Saturday)_

"Ah, I just love weekends!" Toji said, stretching his arms while yawning. "What are we having for our breakfast, Shinji?"

Shinji, too, was still stretching his arms. "I don't know. Has Asuka waked up yet?"

"I don't know."

(Toji's cell phone rings)

"I'll get it." Toji placed the phone on his ear. "Yes... Oh! Hikari! Umm… yeah, I'm in the shower already, getting ready for our date……… oh, okay. I'll pick you up at 10am sharp." Toji put the phone back to his pocket. "Haha! Hikari and I will have our first date! Yahoo! "

"Good for you, Toji." Shinji joined his friend in his celebration.

Asuka came out of her room. She was wearing a red shirt, black shorts and rubber shoes. She started for the door. Shinji noticed.

"Hey Asuka. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Asuka replied, not even looking at him and shut the door close.

"I guess I should follow her, Toji." Shinji, too, headed for the door and opened it.

"Go ahead, boy." Toji replied still in his cloud full of Hikari's face.

Shinji closed the door.He saw Asuka walking to the fifth left from their street.

'Where is she going now?' Shinji thought and followed her.

_After almost an hour of following._

Shinji was still following her. They were now in a sort of forest. Asuka continued walking and sure enough, Shinji followed. Soon, they reached a cliff. She sat on the grass.

'What is she doing here?' he thought. 'Is she alright?'

He sat behind a tree. He heard Asuka crying. Looking at her, he felt like he has to comfort her in any way. So, he decided to approach her.

"Asuka…" Shinji whispered in a low voice. "Are you alright?"

Asuka quickly wiped her tear. "Why are you here?" She replied in an angry tone. "Why did you follow me?"

"I just felt like I have to." Shinji said as he looked at the city from there. "Asuka, it's alright, I'm telling you."

"No!" She shouted in fear. Shinji was stunned at her reaction. "This, this is just a d-dream! You're not real! Only my mother can understand me! You- all of you can't!" She stood up as fast as she could and ran away.

"Asuka!" Shinji ran after her.

_At Sukishiro restaurant. 10:15 am._

"Isn't it nice here, Hikari?" Toji on a table near the window as the waiter took their orders. Hikari was smiling at him, a bit shy.

"Thanks for taking me out, Toji." Hikari was blushing as she giggled.

'What? Is she forgetting that she is the one who forced me to this date?... Nah, forget it.' He thought. "No problem, Hikari." Toji was now blushing.

_Meanwhile_

"Where could she be?" Shinji ran into different places just to look for Asuka. "What is she talking about when she said this is all a dream?"

_At Misato's Apartment_

Asuka opened the door and slammed it close. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran to her room. She sat at the floor at the corner of her bed. She buried her face in her face and shook her head.

"No… no… no…" Asuka continued shaking her head. "This can't be… no…no…no… I'm just dreaming… yes, dreaming…"

She was starting to breathe fast. She looked around her room. "I'm dead, how can this be! Mama… help me…" She continued crying.

Someone knocked on the door. She just stared at the door as it opened. It was Shinji.

"Why are you here?" Asuka shouted.

"Asuka, why did you run? I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to comfort you and –"

Asuka was about to run towards the door but Shinji caught her. They fell on the floor with Asuka on top, still burying her face on her hands. Shinji looked at her, and then wrapped his hands around her.

"This can't be true… I'm dead, that's all I know…" Asuka whispered. "I died after the EVA series attacked me… the pain… my eye… the pain… my hand. I lost it."

"Asuka, do you still remember being with me when you woke up?" he said. "You're alive, Asuka." Shinji's eyes were now watery.

Asuka gave in; she placed her hands on Shinji's chest. "I'm afraid, Shinji. I'm scared that I may find out that I don't exist…"

Shinji closed his eyes. He didn't want to get out of this moment, to be with the girl he adored from the very first time he saw her. Asuka felt Shinji's heartbeat. She felt safe that time.

"Shinji," Asuka whispered again.

"Yes?"

"Show me my existence…" Asuka said still in tears, closing to Shinji's face.

"Wh-what?" Shinji's face turned red.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry if I have wrong grammar. Hoping for your review… )


	3. Asuka's Back!

Chapter 3: Asuka's Back!

"A-Asuka" Shinji trembled as the gap between their faces got smaller and smaller. His face was as red as ever.

"Shinji, I need you… prove to me that I exist." Asuka brushed her hand against Shinji's shirt. He can't avoid it, the girl in front of her was very irresistible. And it wasn't just some girl, it was Asuka.

"Asuka I know what you've gone through but-" He was cut off by Asuka's soft kiss. It only took a minute but for him it was forever. It was the best moment he had.

Asuka sat between his legs. "Do it, Shinji. I know you want this. I want this, too. Help out in this one." She motioned him to take off her top.

Shinji swallowed. "Asuka I-I can't."

"You've always been a coward. I should have known. Now you have to prove me two things. First, that I exist. Second, that you're not a coward." She teased.

"I-I'll prove it." He swallowed again.

"Don't say it, show it."

He slowly reached for the bottom of her top with his shaking hands. Asuka closed her eyes in relief. As soon as he touched it, he slowly pulled it up, trying not to hurt her injured arm. Asuka lifted both her arms so that he can completely take her top off. He gently dropped it on the floor. He gasped, seeing her only with her red lacy bra. She smiled at him. 'Beautful…' he thought. 'Haven't seen her smile like this. Is she okay now?'

"You're good, Shinji." Asuka crawled on top of him. He smiled but still shy.

"Th-thanks." He replied.

She shook her head then reached for his shirt and took it off. He was now topless. She loved his thin and warm body. She leaned forward for another kiss. This time, it was passionate. Shinji took one of his arms to her red, long hair. The other hand placed firmly on her back. Asuka giggled a little. She knew he gave in.

_At Sukishiro restaurant_

"Ah, that meal was totally great!" Toji exclaimed, patting his stomach. Hikari was laughing at him.

"Oh, Toji. I love the way you eat." Hikari said.

"You do?" Toji blushed while laughing and scratching his head.

'I can't believe I just said that! Stupid me…' Hikari thought, blushing.

"Umm… hey, Hikari. I wanted to give you something."

"What is it, Toji?" Hikari got very excited.

"Here." Toji handed her a box wrapped in a blue and yellow striped paper.

"How wonderful. A gift for our first date!" She shouted, rushing over to his seat and giving him a tight hug. Toji's face is now really red.

"I… I think you should open it first before you give comments."

Hikari nodded and quickly opened her gift. It revealed a blue box. She paused then looked at him. "Are you… you know…. courting me?"

"Umm… looks like it."

Hikari nodded and continued on her gift.

After a few seconds…

SMACK!

"Toji!" Hikari slapped him. He was embarrassed. Hikari, realizing how embarrassed he was, frowned and touched his face gently. "Uh, I'm so sorry… I was just surprised. A man, giving me a…. a…. bra."

Toji smiled. "I know. You like it." His smile widened. " I would like you to wear that on our honey moon after we get married. Hehehe…"

"You're a sick pervert, Toji! This is over! We'll never marry each other!" Hikari turned away from Toji and whispered, "I want to go home."

"Okay." He stood up and led Hikari to the door and walked her home.

_At Misato's apartment_

Toji opened the door. 'Hey, what a mess!' he thought. 'I wonder what evil girl did to him.' Toji continued examining the apartment. Then he came to a stop in front of Asuka's room. He saw Asuka's shirt as well as Shinji's on the floor.

'What the-!' he knelt on the floor. "As far as I remember, this was what I saw them wearing this day. Oh, what did that evil girl did to him?" Toji entered Asuka's room. It was a total mess. He looked at the bed and there, he saw the two sleeping together. Asuka on Shinji's bare chest while his arms wrapped around her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two woke up surprised to see Toji. Asuka grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it. Shinji blushed then scratched his head.

"What's up, goof face?" Asuka mocked. "Gee… you scream hell like a sissy girl."

"What – have- you- done!" He replied. "Hold on," Toji was gaining composure. "Did- did the evil girl just talk?"

"Yeah I did, you idiot!"

"Darn! My life's going to be miserable!"

"Put off your drama, Toji!"

"Stop it now, you two," Shinji was still blushing as he stood up. "I'll prepare our dinner tonight. And oh," he faced Toji. "How did Hikari react on your very special and wonderful gift, Toji?"

Toji shook his head in despair. "Tonight's not my lucky night, my friend."

"What! She dated you?" Asuka shouted with eyes wide open.

"Yeah, she did." Toji grinned.

Asuka's mouth fell open. "Never mind. I'm not the one who's going to regret it at the end anyways."

"What did you say? You evil girl!"

"I'll shut myself up only if you scream like a sissy girl…" She mocked.

"Grrr! I'm going to vanquish you! You evil girl!"

"Come on everyone. Let's just eat." Shinji suggested.

"Thank my stomach, evil girl or I might have just killed you."

"Toji!" Shinji said.

Suddenly, a fist hit Toji on the face which made him trip over.

"OOOUUCCHH!"

"Go scream, goof face!" Asuka grabbed Shinji's arm and dragged him to the table.

"God, my mortal enemy is back," Toji said as he stood up, still in pain, but still in the mood to eat.


	4. Nerv is Back

Chapter 4: Misato Brought Home the New Pilot and Rei

_The next day_

Asuka yawned as she went out of her room, still in her pajama. She smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Thinking it was Shinji, she headed for it. But as she passed through the living room, she stopped to a pause. Shinji was there, studying.

"Shinji, I thought you were…" Asuka's eyes widened. "Well… who's cooking?"

"Toji. It's his turn for today. If you'll see…" he pointed at the house chores table at the wall. "You're surprised, huh? Don't worry, he's got a cook book with him." He smiled at her.

"So… that bastard can cook." Asuka looked around, as if searching for something.

"What is it?" Shinji noticed so he started to look around, too.

"Where's Misato? I haven't seen her since yesterday." She scratched her head as she sat down beside him.

"W-well… I-I," Shinji was distracted by her breasts. Asuka always leave the first two buttons of her pajama top open before she sleep. He started to blush. "I uh… I- I mean Misato's at an official Nerv business."

"So Nerv, huh… I thought there are no more angels…" she crossed her arms across her chest. "God…" Asuka tilted her head upward, looking at the ceiling. "Never mind. Hey, what's that stupid boy cooking?"

There was silence. Shinji can't help looking at her, also reminds him of what happened last night.

"Hey! You're looking at my-!" Asuka rose from the couch. "Aaarrggggh! You pervert!"

Shinji blushed even more. "Asuka – I … I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."

Asuka started to blush too even though she don't know why. "Forget it. You've already seen me half naked last night, with only my bra on. You enjoyed that, didn't you!"

"Well you made me do it."

"You just shut up!" Asuka clenched her unharmed hand and grasped the front of his shirt, pulling his face close to hers, showing him how angry she got.

"Well I see a fight's going on… I know it's natural to newly weds." Toji burst from the kitchen still in his apron, holding a large plate with eggs and some hotdogs too.

Asuka let go of the blushing Shinji, turning to the teasing Toji. "Damn… you were just cooking some eggs and hotdogs and you needed a cook book!" she said in a taunting voice. "What kind of stupid moron are you!"

"You evil girl!"

_(the phone rings)_

"Get that, asshole." Asuka remained calm.

"No way, you get it." Toji answered, smelling the food in the plate he was holding and of course, admiring it.

"Hello?" The two looked at the phone, Shinji got it already. "Oh yes, how are you, Misato?" he started to put up a smile. "Asuka's fine now… yeah, of course. What time? ... Okay then, 7pm sharp."

"Was it Misato?" Asuka was very excited to see Misato again in her now stronger form. "What did she say?"

"Yeah, well… we have to pick her up at Nerv. She said she have some heavy loads so she asked for us to help."

"Well if it isn't Misato… I think she just went there to see Kaji and have him do things to her like before..." Asuka frowned. Shinji patted her back.

"Its alright. Maybe if we get there, you'll see him too."

"Well let's eat. I mean man, yesterday's a full tiring day. But what's more tiring is what you both did last night." Toji giggled.

"Toji!" Shinji shouted, blushing.

"You damned stupid jerk!" Asuka was now trying to calm herself.

"Okay then. I think it's enough blushing for both of you."

_At about 630pm_

"Asuka we're ready!" Shinji called out. Asuka was still in her room, getting ready for the night she's going to see her guardian and of course Kaji.

"Coming!"

_At exactly 645pm_

"I'm ready to go and flashy!" She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress and a pair of red shining high-heeled shoes.

"Where are you going?" Toji teased again. Both Shinji and Toji were just wearing shirts and pants, nothing more.

"Go to hell, Suzuhara."

While walking to Nerv, Toji noticed that his friend was looking at Asuka most of the time.

"You're looking at the evil girl. Don't let temptation lure you to the bad side." Toji whispered.

Shinji shook his head as he smiled. Then suddenly, the streetlights were all cut off as well as the other lights from the shops they passed by.

"What the hell!"

"Shinji, Toji, where are the two of you!" Asuka said, trying to reach for anything.

"I can't see anything!" Toji shouted also reaching out in the darkness.

"Don't move! Both of you. Stay where you are." Shinji bravely shouted to calm his friends. He reached out slowly and soon, they were already together. Shinji held Asuka's unharmed hand and Toji's at the other.

"Nice Shinji. How did you do that?" Toji said.

"Instinct, maybe?" Shinji answered.

" Not good enough, third child! I can do that too." Asuka spat out. "And nice timing for a blackout."

They heard something above them. It was like a machine or something that can fly.

"Attention! All residents must go to evacuation center! We're having a second stage alert!" the announcer said.

"What the!" Asuka said, no longer calm.

"It's a helicopter that was flying over us." Shinji declared.

"I know it! Now shut up. I will lead us to Nerv headquarters." Asuka sounded bossy.

"There, I see a light, maybe it's coming from Nerv." Shinji said managing to put up a happy face.

"Maybes will never ensure us, third child. Let's go and don't let go of fourth child's hand, I don't want him to be a burden to us." Asuka started to walk and dragged Shinji's hand.

"Me? A burden? Don't you think yourself, you're the one who's injured here!" Toji replied, also walking.

"Shut up fourth child, your noise isn't helping." She whispered, touching a wall. "This is it, guys… Nerv." she proudly announced. Shinji and Toji examined the wall and seeing there was Nerv's logo on it, they were relieved.

"The problem is, how are we going to get inside?" Toji said still looking for something to say.

"You're a dumb. Let's look for it." Asuka replied, still proud. "Well here it is, lying just beside the wall. It's what you can really call instincts, children." Asuka mocked. "Both of you open the damn door."

"What! And what are you going to do then!" Toji exclaimed.

"I'll wait. You see, I'm the injured one here. And I'm the only girl here, don't you know how to be a gentleman?"

"Arrggggh! Alright then! Shinji, let's open this damn door!"

_After almost 15minutes…_

The two boys were already panting and the door is only half way open.

"Oh, good job, boys. Now get up and follow me!" she said as she entered the door.

'I think I can remember this scenario, only it was Rei with us.' Shinji thought. 'I wonder where she is, now.'

_Inside the Nerv_

"We'll go this way." Asuka said, trying to pretend she knows the way.

"Asuka…" Shinji was worried.

"Don't worry, third child I know the way and we're not lost either!" She replied.

"No… it's your arm… it's bleeding again." Shinji said as he reached for her injured arm and looking at it.

"Don't mind that, it's just a minor scratch. I accidentally hit the door as I entered… nothing really to worry." Asuka assured them and withdrew her arm.

"Are you sure? I mean, we have to get you to a hospital right away. I know that the cut in your arm is deep." Shinji said.

"Stop being stupid, Shinji." Asuka turned her back from him and removed her eye patch and dropped it. "I can see well now. Let's go."

They continued walking.

"I think her arm is really hurt, Shinji. I mean, all the time we're walking she's been holding it with the other." Toji whispered.

"I know. But she won't let us help her." The brown haired boy replied.

Asuka stopped walking.

'God, I think she heard us!' Toji thought.

"Can't you feel that?" she said as silence wrapped the whole room.

"What?" Shinji and Toji replied.

"The ground is shaking."

"We better hurry."

_After an hour of walking_

"This is the door, morons. Open it." Asuka said, seriously.

Toji sighed. "What! We already opened about 5 doors!"

"This is the last. If you open this, we'll get straight to the command center."

"Can't we just knock? I think they'll hear us." Toji suggested.

"If you won't open that door, I guess I should do it." Asuka said.

"But you're arm is still bleeding… I think you've lost much blood already." Shinji said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it for the last time Shinji!" Toji shouted, with great determination.

Shinji nodded and they positioned themselves each at the two sides of the door.

"That's what I'd like to call the Stupid Manual Door Openers." Asuka chuckled.

"Hey! This is not funny!" Toji said as he and Shinji tried to pull the door open.

"AAHHH!" the two boys shouted as they fell to the ground. The door was now wide open.

"What the heck!" Toji said as he massaged his head.

"Misato?" Shinji said as he stood up. "How did –"

"Asuka! You're alright!" Misato hugged her.

"Ouch! Stop it, you're hurting my arm!" Asuka said.

"God what happened! And, why are you dressed like that, huh?" Misato said, examining the injury. "You know, Kaji's not here. Come on, we better hurry. There's an angel attacking the city."

"An angel?" Toji said as they walked to the command center. "You mean, Shinji and Asuka are going to fight that?"

"We have no choice. The new unit 03 and unit 04 are not yet properly tested but we already brought them here." Misato replied.

"Unit 03 and 04?" Shinji and Asuka yelled. "Who are the pilots?"

"Still Toji. We'll have a new one for unit 04."

"And unit 00?" Asuka asked curiously.

"We have Rei. She's at the command center with the new pilot."

"What? Rei? Where was she all the time? So it means we'll have five units to destroy the angels?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah. Okay, enough interrogation. Are the two of you ready to pilot?"

"Yes!" The second and third child answered.

"Let's get it on!" Misato cheered.

88888888888888

A/N: Sorry for not being detailed in my story. I think that's just my style of writing. But I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, this is a longer chapter. Thanks also for the reviews! More reviews please, if it's alright. Thanks again.


	5. Married with Metal Part 1

A/N: I have already read the previous chapter and I know there are a couple of mistakes like the chapter title. The real title is Nerv is Back. I didn't have anything to do this weekend so I spent my time writing.

Danke soviel für Ihre Berichte! Hoffen für mehr!

Chapter 5: Married with Metal 1

Misato, Asuka, Shinji, and Toji headed for the Nerv command center.

'I can't believe I just said yes to Misato. I can't believe I will pilot that freaking Eva who almost took everything from me again.' Asuka thought while walking. The trip to the command center was very silent.

'I'm going to pilot the Eva again…' Toji sighed. 'God, at least this time there's five of us.'

'Unit 01, again. Are there really more Angels that will attack Tokyo? How many this time?' Shinji thought. 'And Rei… where did they found her? Where was she all this time?'

"We are here." Misato opened the door. It was the command center. There, the three saw the familiar faces who guided them in every mission. Also, there stood two figures of which the one in skirt they recognized as Rei. The other, surely, was a boy. The two figures approached them.

"Welcome, Ikari, Soryu, Suzuhara." Rei greeted in her usual polite way.

"Kaworu?" Shinji's eyes widened as he looked at the other boy.

"No Shinji. That's Adrian Yuiichio. He is from Britain. Her mother is half Japanese, half British and his father is pure Japanese. I know he really looks like Kaworu but he is not him." Adrian smiled at Shinji gleefully. "He is the 6th child."

"Oh, sorry I – I didn't know. You just –" Shinji blushed and was totally embarrassed. Adrian just smiled at him.

"You're a bluff, third child." Asuka ridiculed him and turned to Ayanami and raised an eyebrow. "So, wondergirl's really alive, huh."

"Soryu I have a name." Rei said in a calm tone.

"Enough, you two." Misato said. "Get your plug suits on Shinji, Asuka. We're going to fight this angel now."

"Okay, okay."

09090909090909

Asuka woke up in the hospital 3 days after the last angel attacked. That was that. Of course, Shinji was able to save the day as he usually did every time an angel attacks. She glanced at the ceiling blankly looking for reasons. 'Why does it always end up this way?' she thought. 'Why does he always save me? I hate him! Sie sind dumm!'

Before she knew it, he was already there, beside her in his school uniform.

"Hello, Asuka. How are you?" That voice that simply annoyed her. "Misato said she'll be treating us out later." He smiled at her while she just stared at him. "I'll be back later to pick you up! Take care!"

He waved goodbye to her and left. He didn't wait for any of her response. She didn't even say a word to him, not even hello or goodbye. There were many things that are blurred to her, many things she has to say. And even if she hated him so much, there's something deep inside her that makes her feel somewhat different whenever she's with him.

_At school_

"Okay, goodbye class. Dismissed!" Everyone cheered for joy. Finally, the everlasting story of their professor has come to an end.

Toji approached his friend Shinji who was staring blankly at his bag on the table.

"Hey! What's up?" Toji asked. "I heard Adrian and Rei are starting next week." Shinji nodded and packed his bag.

"I'm worried… about Asuka I mean." Shinji stood up.

"What? I didn't catch that one." Toji scratched his head while Shinji glanced at his watch.

"I have to go. I have to pick up Asuka. Misato promised to take us out and give us some treat."

"Say what!" Toji jumped in his surprise. "Why didn't she invite us all?" He crossed his arms across his chest and wore an angry face.

"H-hey! Calm down. Misato said that it was only for me and Asuka. You and the otherswill help cleaning up our old apartment and transfer to the bigger room. She also said she'll treat the rest of you after us."

"Oh…" Toji sighed. "Okay then, I can wait. You go ahead, you don't want to keep the evil girl waiting." Shinji smiled and soon left.

_At the hospital_

"Let me carry those." Shinji got some of Asuka's bags.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Asuka handed all of her luggage to Shinji. "But I guess you should carry those."

"Uh, okay." Shinji almost tripped over. Asuka's bags were heavy and there were five. "We'll be going to Nerv."

"Nerv!" Asuka shouted in disbelief. "She's going to treat us there! How is that possible? Are there any restaurants there!"

"I don't know, too." Shinji was still trying to balance the entire luggage in his thin hands.

"You just don't know anything," Asuka started for the door. "Let's go."

"Uh, okay."

_At Nerv_

"So early…" Misato sipped from her cup of hot coffee. "Well, that's what they say, better early than late." Misato laughed.

"Do you mean 'better late than never'?" Shinji questioned.

"You better explain, and hurry! I want to sleep!" Asuka was now irritated.

"Okay, okay." Misato stood up from her comfortable seat. "I'll just give you words of wisdom. Follow me." Shinji and Asuka sighed and followed her to a big dark room.

"Where are we, Misato?" Shinji went closer to Asuka and accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Ouch! Watch it, dumb ass!" Asuka massaged her foot. Shinji continued to walk and unintentionally tripped over Asuka who was massaging her foot.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Both screamed. The lights were turned on. Misato checked the two. Shinji was on top Asuka. Both teens turned red.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Asuka ordered. Shinji did as he was told and her stand up.

There were many floating figures covered in white curtains. "These are the angels. Angels of the first impact, second impact, and the first of the third impact."

"So what's the big deal?" The German girl asked. She was bored at this.

"You mean there are different angels for every impact?" Shinji added.

'Arrrrgghh! They're ignoring me again!' Asuka thought.

"Yes, correct. This is what we really came for. You see, the angels of the third impact are stronger than the angels of the first and second impacts. For example, the first angel of the third impact interacted with Asuka's mind so it got control of her Eva." Misato explained.

"Are you trying to warn us?" Shinji asked, looking at the curtain-covered angels that surrounded them.

"Yes." Misato nodded. "You must be strong enough to fight no matter what. Don't let the angels manipulate your minds."

Asuka gave herself a tour inside. She found a big transparent container of liquefied metal. "Misato, what's this?" She touched the tank.

"Don't! Asuka!"

The surface surrounding the tank vanished. Asuka almost fell but Shinji caught her just in time. Misato rushed to them.

"What's happening to my—I mean our hands!" Shinji pulled her up from the cliff. His and her hands were turning metal. "Let go third child!" It was too late. Both their hands, Shinji's right and Asuka's left hand were bound together by the previously liquid metal that transformed into handcuff-like metal rings, each opening containing their hands. Only, it was tight, very tight. "Hey! What happened here? You did this, Shinji!"

"I didn't!" Shinji protested.

"It's too late. You can't let go of each other. You see, that metal handcuffs are specially designed to restrain the angels." Misato pushed a button beside her and one of the curtains fell. Asuka and Shinji saw the angel hung to a cross, both arms were handcuffed by the same metal that handcuffed them. "it's a technology developed by Nerv."

"What!" The two pilots shouted. "Does that mean that we're stuck together like this!"

With an evil grin, Misato nodded.

"But there's a way to get out of this handcuffs, right?" Asuka asked, hoping for some hope.

"I believe. But we haven't figured that out." Misato replied.

"What! You've been using that technology for decades but still you don't know how to undo it? That's stupidity!" Asuka was already panicking.

"Calm down. We have tried the gigantic guns and lasers of the Evas… and they worked." Misato said with a smile.

"Oh no, you're not! We're small so don't use that method. You might burn our hands with it!" Asuka said.

"Of course not. I'll command a research team to work on that, so don't worry." Misato was trying to calm them down.

"For how many days?" Shinji was panicking now.

"Days? God, you might be kidding me. You know, a research as complicated as that may take months, or even years."

"What?" The two looked as if it just rained on them.

"You have another option." Misato said, giggling.

"Options! I love options!" Asuka's eyes widened. "I'll do anything!"

Misato exploded in laughter. "We can cut your hands." Misato continued laughing.

"Nooo!" The two shouted. "Never mind. Erase that option!"

"Very well, then. Let's go home." Misato suggested.

"Home! We can't show up like this at home!" Asuka dragged their handcuffed hands close to Misato's face.

"Ouch! Asuka, be careful with that." Shinji complained.

"Shut up, third child!" Asuka turned to face Misato. "Misato we can't!"

"Do you have anywhere else to go, huh? You can't stay at Hikari's or else you'll have to bring him with you."

Asuka thought for a while then lowered her head. "Okay, you won. Let's go."

"Agreed." Misato smiled.

_At Katsuragi apartment_

"Good job!" Misato congratulated. Everything was perfectly put in place and shining. Rei was still dusting the furnitures. Adrian cooked dinner and Toji rushed from the cellar.

"Where's Shinji and evil girl?" Toji asked.

"They're still outside. But I bet they'll be in after smelling that wonderful dish by Adrian."

_Outside _

"Don't act stupid. Don't try anything stupid." Asuka warned.

"I won't" Shinji said with a serious face. "Let's go." The two looked at the door for a while, took a deep breath then entered.

"Well here they are." Misato said as she sat down on a chair at the table.

"That's weird. What are you hiding at the devil's back, Shinji? Come on, don't get naughty." Toji seized Shinji's arm, revealing their tied up hands. "So……. You're handcuffed. Is this the treat Misato gave you? Maybe you got so naughty that's why you two were punished. After what you two did when your guardian was gone." Toji shook his head in disappointment.

Shinji and Asuka were turning red. Asuka's anger was all filled up with Toji.

SMACK!

"AAAAWWWW! OUCH! What did you do that for!" Toji shouted in pain.

"You just shut up, Suzuhara! Gee, that felt good." Asuka was relieved.

"Hey! Why won't we eat first. Adrian cooked something for us." Misato said, trying to suppress the war.

"Yeah, let's eat." Shinji dragged Asuka to the table.

Toji, on the other hand, can't help the call of his stomach for food so he followed them to the table. Soon, Adrian and Rei were there, too. The dinner was perfectly peaceful.

_After a few minutes_

"I'm done." Asuka stood up and walked, dragging along Shinji who was still eating.

"H-hey! I'm not yet done!" Shinji shouted, trying to reach for his seat.

"Aaarrrgghh! Alright! I'll stay but eat faster!" Asuka commanded, sitting next to Shinji. "I won't wait that long."

"Don't forget, it's Shinji's turn for the dishes." Misato reminded, holding back a laugh.

"What?" Asuka's eyes widened.

"I'll take his place then." Adrian suggested with a smile.

"Thank you sixth child." Asuka said, letting out a yawn.

"Are you sure you want this?" Misato asked.

"Of course." He smiled again.

"I'll help you." Rei offered.

"Oooohhh… I think wondergirl's got a crush on our new guy." Asuka teased.

"Let's get this over with, Yuiichio." Rei gathered all the plates, ignoring Asuka. Adrian nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight everyone. I want all of you in bed after cleaning." Misato sounded like a real mother.

"Come on, Shinji." Asuka dragged Shinji to her room.

_Inside Asuka's new room_

"How are we going to sleep here, Asuka?" Shinji asked. It was clean but there was only one single-sized bed.

"Hmm… I didn't think of that. Let's think first." Asuka replied, placing a hand on her chin. "Wait, I have to change first. This dress is uncomfortable. Turn back, Shinji. Even if you've already seen me almost naked, that doesn't mean that that will happen again. Don't look and keep your hand away from me."

"How am I supposed to take my hand away from you? We're already handcuffed together." Shinji said as he turned back.

"Shut up, I don't need your explanation." Asuka pushed her dress down. "Don't look, Shinji! I'm warning you!"

_Outside_

"Rei?" Adrian was washing the dishes while Rei was wiping the table clean.

"Yes?" Rei replied, continuing on the table.

"You've piloted the Eva many times, right?" He asked. "I mean, how does it feel?"

Rei stopped and approached Adrian who shook in fear. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "You don't have to ask me. People… people have their own beliefs so I may say it feels great but you may say the opposite."

"Uh, umm… okay." Adrian was blushing. "Sorry if I asked." He said as he continued to work.

'That sounded like Ikari…' Rei thought.

_Inside Asuka's room_

Asuka was already sleeping, facing Shinji. They both decided to sleep on the floor with mattress on it. Both were facing each other. Shinji was listening to his SDAT while looking at the peaceful Asuka lying beside him. A moment later, there were a few drops of tears on her cheeks.

"Mama… don't leave me… mama…" Asuka murmured in her sleep. Shinji suddenly pitied the girl in front of him. Slowly, Asuka closed in and hugged him. Asuka's scent was really good. Shinji was startled at first, but he wrapped his other arm on her back.

'I'll always be here beside you…' Shinji thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
